<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Danvers by midvale_times</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445439">Captain Danvers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times'>midvale_times</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supergirl Mini Series [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, SuperCorp Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what would happen if Kara was really a Danvers but in the military.<br/>Kara Zor-el Danvers has been away from home for over 3 years. She is about to get off duty when a incident strikes on her final mission. Lena Luthor who she met while out on her missions get to be free along with Kara. Kara sadly ends up in the hospital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supergirl Mini Series [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Alex </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Lexie! Got your last letter and I miss you too! Im going to be home after I finish my last assignment! Coming home after 3 years feels really different. I love you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-kara</em>
</p><p>After putting the pen down I put the letter in my back pocket and walk outside. I walk into my sleeping quarters and quickly stiff the letter into my bag, I walk out to the gym where I am stopped my General J'onzz. "Officer Danvers office!" I nod and walk down to the offices. "Good Evening Officer Danvers. Here is the file for you last assignment." He hands me the file before finishing. "You get to take 3 men with you!" I nod and walk out of his office. I walk over to my sleeping quarters again where I see Lena, James, and Winn all look over at me. Lena comes over to me and kisses my forehead. "I can tell that you upset baby whats wrong?" I hand her the file marked "LAST ASSIGNMENT- DANVERS" She looks up at me. I suddenly remember what the General said "Come with me All 3 of you" Lena smiles "Kar you know its my last assignment too." I nod "You can come back with me" She smiles and we kiss "I love you!" We both say at the exact same time. We smiles and I hug her. I look at both the boys for an answer and they both say yes. We all hug and head off to dinner.</p><p>*next day*</p><p>We all get up and head to the office with all our things. "Danvers, Luthor, Olsen, Schott." He hands me the keys to the van and sends off. We walk to the garage and I get into the drivers seat while Lena gets into the passengers seat and Winn and James in the back. I turn the car on and drive off. After an hour drive we finally get to the camp. I get out and grab out stiff when I feel my phone vibrate. Lena grabs out stiff and I pick up my phone.</p><p>
  <em>K- Hello? Captain Danvers Speaking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>?- Kara?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>K- Alex? Hey sis!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A- Hey hows it going?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>K- Good hows home?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A- Great actually I miss you so much kar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>K- I miss you too al but im sorry I have to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A- Oh ok well stay safe bye!</em>
</p><p>I hang up the phone and feel my eyes start tearing up. "hey kara baby whats wrong?" "I miss them so much." She rubs my back and wipes her thumbs across my cheek. "How about we go inside and you get some sleep. I nod slowly and we go off to our room. She lays down nexts to me and cuddles up into me. "gets some sleep baby. We have work to do tomorrow" I nod slowly and cuddle up into her shoulder. We both slowly fall asleep.</p><p>I wake up to Lena nudging me. "Kara Up!" I jump out of bed. "And shes up." She says with a laugh. I smile and get changed. She follows me out. I go out to mission command and they give us what we need to do. I give everyone jobs and I got out onto the mission field. I have been working for about an hour now till I hear a beep under me. I think nothing of it until I walk off of it and it blows. I feel pain all over myself and when I look down at my body I see burns and blood all over me. I can see my arm and  misplaced. I can hear running and yelling down to me but I pass out before they reach me.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alex POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I wake up to my phone vibrating.</p><p>
  <em>A- Hello?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>?- Is this Alex Danvers?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A- Yes, How can i help you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>?- Its about you sister. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A- Kara? What happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>?- She is currently in a coma state due to a blow to the head. She also has several 3rd degree burns and a dislocated arm and broken leg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A- Can we see her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>?- Yeah she was currently just move to Midvale Hospital.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A- On my way!</em>
</p><p>I hang up and speed off the the hospital. When I get there I check in and they tell me her room. When I get there I see Kara unconscious with burn marks on half her body. She has her arm up in a sling and her leg in a cast. I walk over to her bed and grab her hand and kiss it. "Im right here Kar. Im not going anywhere." I can hear her mumbling something. I see her slowly open her eyes and look at me. "Hey baby girl." I say while wiping a piece of her hair from her face. "Hey" I can hear her scratchy voice when she decides to speak again. "Lena?" "Whoever she is Im sure shes ok." I kiss her hand again. "im glad your safe. Do you want mom here?" She nods and I grab my phone.</p><p>
  <em>A- Mom?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E- Hey Alex whats up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A- Mom Kara is at the hospital.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E- OMG! What happened? Is she ok?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A- Midvale hospital please hurry.</em>
</p><p>I hang up the phone and see Kara has fallen asleep again. I rub my finger along one of her burn marks and wait for mom to come.</p><p>Mom comes into the room not long after and sees Kara on the bed. She rushes over to her side. I slowly shake Kara awake. "Kiddo someone is here to see you." I can hear her let out a groan. "Mom?" "Hey sweetheart." She kisses her forehead as Kara's entire Army force walks into the room. "Captian Danvers. I hereby release you and Officer Luthor from the force. Good Job on your 4 year term."I can see Kara smile as a black haired girl runs up to her and Kisses Kara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back at it again with another chaper! Also give me Ideas for some mini stories please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kara POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I can see Lena run up to me and we both kiss. "Hey baby feeling better?" "Much" We kiss again. I hear someone clear their throat and I look up and see General J'onzz handing our medals to us. "Thank you General" He nods and says "Get better Danvers" And everyone else walks out of the room leaving Lena, Alex, and Mom. "So kid got anything you need to share?" "Oh right mom, Alex this is my Girlfriend Lena." They both nod and smile. "Glad to see she makes you happy." I can see Lena smile. I pat the spot next to me for Lena to lay down. When she does I cuddle into her shoulder. "Kar im going to get food anything you want?" I nod and mom just smiles and walks away</p><p>After about 10 minutes mom comes back with food but in that she also says she has to leave for a work emergency. The same thing with Alex. I just nod as they grab their stuff and leave. Lena looks over at me and wipes her hand along me cheek. "Babe you do know we have to grab our things from base." "Lexie and mom are grabing it for us babe. Don't worry bout it." She just nods and I draw a pattern on her arm. "So kar when do you get out of here?" I shrug and she just nods kissing my forehead. She attempts to get up but I grab her arm. "Where are you going?" "Just to find out when I can get you out of here." I nod and she walks out.</p><p>When she walks back into the room I see a bright smile on her face. "what?" "First off you get out tomorrow and secondly look who I found in the hallway." She opens the door and James and Winn walk in. "Hey guys!" "Hey kar" They both say together. "How are you feeling?" "In pain" I can see Lena frown and the boys place flowers and cards adding to the stash. "Ugh I have to many already" They just laugh with Lena adding in. "Im not kidding" I growl at them and they stop. "Kara calm yourself." I look Winn dead in the eye and say "Winn do you want to take this many flowers home?" He shakes his head rapidly. "I thought so."</p><p>After hours of talking they finally left. I laid there looking up at the ceiling with Lena rubbing my back soothingly. After awhile sleep took over the two of us.</p><p>I wake up to someone taking my IV out. I open my eyes and see Jeremiah and Eliza in the room. "Hey Kiddo." I groan and rub my eyes. "home? lena?" I finally get out. "Yes sweetie you are going home and Lena had to go but she will meet us at the house." I smile and they bring in a wheelchair. "ready?" I nod and they help me get into it. We get to the car and drive home.</p><p>We go inside and everything is the exact same. Walls white and everything is place in the exact spots they were before I left. Being home feels like a dream. Being on the base for 3 years can really change someone. "Kara couch or bed?" "couch mom" She nods and help me lay down on the couch. She puts a blanket over me and hands me the TV remote. "Call me if you need anything." I nod and turn the TV on. After a couple of minutes someone knock on the door. Mom goes ti answer the door and Lena and Alex walk in. "There she is." I hear Alex say looking in my direction. Lena walks over and sits down as I lay on her shoulder. We lay there for awhile and they we start talking once Alex and Eliza leave the room. "Babe what do you think of sharing an apartment with Winn and James." "Wait really?" She nods and I smile. "I am completely fine with that!"</p><p>We talk more about moving into the apartment. We both decide separate rooms for us but a shared bathroom. After talking Lena helps me up to my room where we both lay down on the bed and cuddle up with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy! So this story was just a trial for this website but please leave feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>